Cray Long
Cray Long is a dark mage currently under the employ of Specter Eye, a dark guild located in the many islands of Bantia's coast. He makes up the last of The Haunters, lead by Wells Crawly, acting as the teams scout. He utilises Water Magic to great effect in their many island operations, as he can draw from the ocean's water supply to fight. Appearance Cray is a sixteen year old boy who stands at just a little under five and a half feet tall, making him both the shortest and youngest member of his team. He has medium length black hair, which he normally has swept off to one side covering one of his eyes. His usual attire consists of a blue pair of shorts with a blue waistband and a pair of blue sandals. He also sports a black hoody with the Specter Eye emblem emblazoned on the back, which he will discard when in the midst of a fight to avoid getting it wet with his magic. Personality Despite being a part of the ruthless Haunters team of Specter Eye, Cray is actually rather meek. He prefers not to let himself be the center of attention, and is especially afraid of their leader Wells. He simply goes along with what his teammates say, being to afraid of any of them to challenge what they say outright. He is known to fall back on cowardly tactics when fighting a stronger opponent, Or whenever he fears he's at a disadvantage, for that mater. Belaying all this however, he isn't an evil person. In fact, he's probably the only member of the Haunters team to show mercy. The reason he stays with them though is simply because he fears them, not to mention the other mages of Specter Eye, and is often bullied into doing what they want. History Magic and Abilities Water Magic - Cray's primary magic, learned shortly before his induction into Specter Eye. It allows him to manipulate water to his will, shaping it into various forms for both attacking and self defence. It should be noted that while he is capable of creating water with his magic, he often prefers to draw it from nearby sources in an attempt to conserve magic. Seeing as how he operates almost exclusively within Bantia's many islands, this has proved to be a fairly useful tactic for him, and allows him to formulate more powerful attacks than he'd be able to on dry land. *'Flood' – A simple rush of water Cray can use to overwhelm opponents. Its strength can vary greatly depending on its size. At its smallest, it can be used as a single fire projectile with enough force to wind anyone caught off guard, while larger variants can sweep through entire city streets. It should be noted however that it’s stopping power is actually quite low, and that it relies only on the pressure at which it was fired to do damage. *'Shark Fin' – A more direct attack Cray often makes use of, typically as a follow up to opponents not stopped by his Flood spell. He will create a highly pressurised blade of water cutting through the ground, much like the fin of a shark through water. It travels fast enough and at a high enough pressure to slice clean through stone. *'Whirlpool' – A defensive spell Cray developed to protect himself against multiple opponents. He can create a swirling torrent of water to wash enemies away, rendering any sort of squad based tactic at somewhat of a disadvantage. Alternatively, he can use the spinning motion as a sort of protection against attacks, catching them in its flow and dissipating them over time. This is not a solid defensive method however, as thing’s strong or traveling fast enough can simply breeze through the water without issue. *'Kraken' – Another widespread attack Cray uses, normally after drawing a large amount of liquid from the area. He will craft several tendrils of water to pummel opponents in any direction, making it somewhat of an attack of desperation. They also come with more practical uses however, such as allowing Cray to lift heavy objects or enhanced movement by using them as grapples. *'Leviathan' – Cray’s most powerful attack, but essentially an upgraded version of his Flood spell. He will craft a large snake figure out of water with an alligator like mouth, which will stream forward and consume opponents. It’s much faster than many of his other spells, adding to its power, and can use its teeth to slice opponents as it passes. Additionally, Cray can ride atop it and steer it as if it were a living animal, and can even fire off other attacks while active. Stats Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Water Magic User Category:Specter Eye